warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icewish
omg icewish you should totally join this wiki it's awesome!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 08:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Leave a message on a Clans page, then make the page for the character once someone agrees and adds them in to the Clan. Make the page similar to those like Rainface, Rowanflight, Silverflower, ect. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 01:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, talk page. Like, take SummerClan for example. On the top of the page, it says: "Talk" at the top, click that and leave a message there. Under a new heading. Easterheartstar Give me the candy! Category:Signature 01:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy!!!! Welcome to the wiki that has been stealing me from your wiki! XD There both amazing wikis. 17:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with restarting it, but ask Spotz. Make sure you keep all the roleplays and stuff!!! I'll be an admin too! 01:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) OIIIIIIIIII! ICEY! you better listen to this: YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ON MY WATCH!!! I'm done fighting, everyone is done ighting, fighting is over, fighting=dead. I am the one who's always fighting,a nd I am done. DONE. Fighting is over! If there is one more fight, I will let you leave, but you are NOT leaving on us because of one fight. Come on, Icey. this isn't a bad place. We argue a lot, but if we try we can stay out of trouble. Please please don't leave.The 1 & Only Spotz! I'm back! And I shouldn't have left... :( 04:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) yay! *hugz*''The 1 & Only Spotz! I'm back! And I shouldn't have left... :('' 19:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:I'm Sorry!!! It's okay, I reverted it. you can check the history if that happens again. Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Psst! Post in HetaliaClan! Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) What does China look like? The cat, not the country. XDSilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 23:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay. If i can make up what she/he looks like, here what it is: She-cat with pastel blue eyes. she's a white she-cat with a (whatever color the flag is.) colored ribbon around her neck. She wears a silver kimono.SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 23:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) But I posted earlier! xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) oh, okay...Can he wear a dark blue kimono still?SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 23:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you make Leichenstein's image? Pwease? xD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) okay, just do what you want then.SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 23:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I saw it, its sooo cute! Both Russia and China! haha....Pikachustar! XD...Still thinking of that! Did u contact Rainy about that?SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 02:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) U don't have to i f you don't want to, i just wanna make a tokyo mew mew clan! that would be sweet...SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 03:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I need Rainy and the others to approve it first, but they haven't seen it... They're all on chat.SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 03:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wiki Spotlight I agreed :) How long ago was it proposed because I rmeember agreeing to Silver's. Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Afiliates Of course! That would be awesome, as long as my users don't leave. ._. Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Double RE Ahhh those are somewhere lost in the mediawiki pages. Lemme see if I can find it. Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Found it: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-user Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Search MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user There's also: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :P You have admin rights. =3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I think yiu have to reoke them yourself. Can you add Warriorcatclansrp Wiki/User of the Month somewhere? Rowanflight Category:Signature RE Can I asked you how you fixed it? Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) How did you get that little message that didn't allow me to publish go away? Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton!! Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nah, its totally fine :3 It happens to a lot of people, like meh :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 15:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC)